Back to the Cruel City
by LaTigreLaTigresa12
Summary: Se trata de que Mariana regresa a Ciudad Milagro depues de un doloroso año de sufrimiento y dolor...
1. El Regreso

**Volver a la "Cruel " de la ciudad .**

Se Trata De Que Mariana regresa una Ciudad Milagro depues de las Naciones Unidas Doloroso ao de Sufrimiento y dolor ...

Historia a favor Hecha Por Mi , si lo sube en algun Espacio personal de creditos poner .

_El Tigre , Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera no me Pertenece , le Pertenece una Guti Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua ._

_La Tigre Las Aventuras de Mariana Cancino me Pertenece ._

**Prólogo :**  
No Resisto mas Vivir de nuevo aqui , hace ¿ que? , el pecado escapo mi madre o me quedo VIVIENDO EN Un recuerdo Tras Otro Con El ...

**Capitulo 1- El Regreso**

- Madre enserio Tengo Que regresar una Inmunda ESA y Ciudad horrible, ¿ no se podria Quedarme Este verano Con Abel? - pregunto Con la esperanza de no ir un ESA Ciudad .  
N de nuevo verlo , no de nuevo Luchar Con el a Mi Lado , no de nuevo Su Voz oir , no de nuevo ... enamorarme de el .  
-No mija Entiende ESTAS Vacaciones Las pasaremos la familia , tu y yo- DIJO mi madre estresada hablarle Por Toda La Noche Entera de Opciones Por las Cual no ir .  
-Pero ...  
Peros -Sin, ya ESTA Todo listo, maletas las, Los Boletos Y Tu tía y primos tambien estaran ahi .  
-Ok ... ok- dije -ire Con Una condicion - dije Levantando la mano firme de las Naciones Unidas Con dedo , Pero luego! vi SUS ojos de enojo y Baje la mano -bien Esta, Condiciones pecado - dije Bajando la vista y Los Cruzando Brazos.  
- Bueno , vamos mija ve Por Tus maletas - DIJO mi madre .  
-Ya voy Camine y lento - dije .  
-EN ESTE MOMENTO VE ! - DIJO gritando y me dio escalofrío y fui corriendo Por mis maletas .  
Salimos de Nuestra Casa y entramos en taxi de la ONU.  
-Al Aeropuerto- DIJO mi madre .  
Y empezo El conductor de un Conducir , yo me quede "Viendo Por la Ventana , Los Paisajes Que pasabamos de la Ciudad .  
_¿ Porque ... Porque regresar de tenemos un Lugar horrible ese?_ y en ESE Instante Una Lagrima resbala Por Mi Mejilla Hasta Llegar a mi Barbilla y ahi Caer .

- Gracias - DIJO mi madre dandole El Dinero al taxista y bajamos luego! .  
Nos dirijimos Dentro del Aeropuerto y Fuimos una Dejar Las maletas al Servicio , pasamos luego! El detector de metales, mala suerte Para Mi Por Mi cinturon , me lo arrebataron y lo Pasaron Por ESA maquina de un Lado, luego! subimos un camion ESE Que Te Lleva Hasta El Avión y luego! de bajarnos del camión, subimos al Avión y Fuimos Directo a Nuestros Lugares .  
-Si Quieres duerme mija - DIJO mi madre ya era Que la Medianoche .  
Caso Le hice y me dormi .  
-Mariana - DIJO UNA VOZ Entre la niebla .  
-Ma ... Manny- dije y me cai asustada Por chocar contras algo- Eh ? ¿ Que es ESTO ? -me acerque una era lamentablemente ver Una piedra polvosa asi Que La limpie fango y Lo Que tenia y me sorprendi Escrito - No, No, ESTO no debe Cierto servicios .  
-Yo lo siento Mariana - DIJO y La Voz de nuevo Esa voz estaba un mal Espaldas .  
Voltee y me sorprendi de nuevo , era de Manny, Que asi me acerque y lo vi mirando al piso .  
- Manny voltea Estoy viva- sacudi mis Manos Enfrente de el Pero no se hizó Caso .  
De pronto veo un Sartana atras y me asusto , giro Hebilla mi, Pero No Pasa Nada , despues volteo y una versión Que Pasa me sorprendo Por Que mi cinturon no estaba .  
- Niña tonta no Hebilla Tienes tú, sí la diste a EL "antes" de morir , sacrificarse Por ESE tonto , y Su Familia Por la tuya , jaja yo hubiera Preferido Vivir jaja - Ella DIJO poniendome en la Garganta la guitarra y. ..  
- MARIANA Despierta ! - DIJO mi madre .  
- Eh ? - grite despertando sobresaltada .  
Llegamos -Ya hace rato DESDE y no te despertabas .  
- ¿ Tanto duro de El Sueño ? - susurre Para Mi Misma .  
Nos levantamos bajamos de los lugare y del Avión , el directo del Camin luego! al Aeropuerto y al, denuevo Pasar Por El detector y me arrebataron de El Cinturón de nuevo y luego! Pasar Por Las maletas , despues nep dirijimos una puerta de entrada " Una Salida de "viajeros" y ya Que esperabamos un mi tía y mis primos .

- Hola- mi madre y yo saludamos despues de Rato Esperar las Naciones Unidas.  
Se lleno área de la ESA de saludos y abrazos yo Menos, era la unica Que No abrazaba .  
- Bueno , vamos Hacia la casa- DIJO mi madre .  
- Ok- Dijeron al unisono mi tía y mis primos .  
Subimos un 2 taxis y mi madre dio la Dirección de Nuestra Casa en Ciudad Milagro.

- Llegamos - DIJO mi madre .  
Mis primos entraron y toros Como locos me tiraron , despues entraron mi madre y mi tía y yo sola Platicando Como Siempre FUE y una habitación mi, o Mejor dicho la habitación de mi gato , y me sente en desempaque mi cama , puse mi cabeza " Entre Manos mal y pense .  
- Debo de HACER algo- me dije una milla Misma .  
Sali de mi Cuarto Hacia la sala, fui Hacia la Puerta La abri y. ..

Continuará ...  
Espero Que les Haya gustado puse mi Esfuerzo en Esta Nueva Historia ...  
Comenten plis , Acepto SUS cumplidos y Críticas .


	2. El Rencuentro

Historia hecha por mi, si lo sube en algun espacio personal favor de poner creditos.

_El Tigre, Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, le Pertenece a Jorge R. Guti rrez y Sandra Equihua._

_La Tigre Las Aventuras de Mariana Cancino me pertenece._

**Capitulo 2-El Rencuentro.**

Y ahí estaba el parado, sonriente, mas alto, muy guapo y traia consigo un pastel con un escrito que decia "Bienvenidas", yo me quede en shock boquiabierta y luego mi familia vino a la puerta a ver que ocurria.  
-Hola Manny-dijo mi madre-Que gusto verte de nuevo, tu padre y abuelo ¿donde estan?-pregunto mi madre.  
-No pudieron venir, mi padre fue a ver algo de su credencial o esa cosa de superheroes y mi abuelo planea robar algo-dijo Manny.  
Su voz era a la que recordaba, su voz era como terciopelo tan dulce y tan valiente, que hacia que me dieran escalofrios.  
-Bueno...tengan es un pastel de bienvenida-y le dio el pastel a mi madre, despues acomodo sus brazos por detras de la cabeza.  
-Bueno, pasa, adelante-dijo mi madre y luego mi tía y primos se fueron a la sala y cocina.  
-Tengo que hablar de algo con Mariana-dijo el haciendo para arriba y abajo uno de sus brazos.  
-Bueno habla-dijo ella.  
-Me permitiria hablar en privado con ella-dijo el bajando la vista.  
Yo seguia en shock, no podia creerlo, al que no queria ver es al primero que veo en La Ciudad, mejor me hubiera ido por la ventana.  
-Claro-dijo mi madre y se fue a la cocina.  
-Ven-dijo Manny quien me jalo hacia el jardin de mi casa.  
Despues me subio la manga de mi torero y vio mi brazo.  
-¿QUE DIABLOS TE PASA?-grito el-¿Por que hiciste esto?-y luego señalo mi cicatriz de una "T" en el brazo-EH? RESPONDE NO TE QUEDES CALLADA!  
-Yo...  
-SI!  
-Yo...  
-VAMOS DILO!  
-Yo... me corte por ti MANUEL!-dije y luego grite al decir su nombre.  
El suspiro, se agarro la cara y luego me vio.  
-Yo no valgo la pena para que te cortes Mariana-dijo el-Yo solo soy un chico.  
-El chico que me gustaba-dije y el me volteo a ver sorprendido.  
-Entonces...¿amigos?-dijo el con una sorna triste, no sabia por que sonaba asi.  
-Si Manny solo...  
El me agarro de brazo y me jalo hacia el e hizo que nos abrazaramos.  
-Yo enserio lo siento por todo lo que pasaste-dijo el y note que el lloraba, yo me quede sorprendida con eso y luego le correspondi el abrazo.  
El se alejo y vi que efectivamente lloraba, se agarro el tabique de la nariz con una mano, agacho la cabeza y con su otra mano me la puso en el hombro.  
-Soy un tonto-repiraba aceleradamente-Un estupido.  
En ese momento le alce el rostro y el quito sus manos del hombro y de su rostro y me vio sorprendido, yo me acerque a el y le seque algunas lagrimas.  
-No es tu culpa, Manny...yo no supe controlar mi obsecion-le susurre y le di un beso en la mejilla, luego me aleje y le sonrei.  
El se me quedo viendo con ojos como platos y se sonrojo, yo vi sus mejillas y luego me hice para atras y puse mi mano en puño en frente de mi pecho, me sonroje y lo vi a los ojos, luego corri para adentro mi casa hacia mi habitacion y me encerre, puse el seguro, me sente en la cama y abrace mis piernas y puse mi cabeza entre ellas y comence a llorar...

Abri mis parpados y era de noche, lo cual era raro yo entre a mi cuarto en la mañana y estaba acostada en vez de sentada, me sente, bueno trate, pero era raro algo me tenia aferrado en un abrazo volte y ahi estaba el acostado a mi lado dormido, yo me sonroje y trate de soltarme pero no pude, en ese instante me acerco mas el, a su pecho, lo mas raro no traia playera y otro sonrojo surgio de mi, me jalone, intente hacer lo que sea pero no funcionaba, pero despues vi que abrio los ojos y deperto.  
-¿Que haces en mi habitacion Mariana?-dijo el asutado y sorprendido a la vez.  
-Eso es lo que quiero saber-dije yo.  
-¿Que?, pero si esta es...-mira a su alrededor mi cuarto-¿Que diablos hago aqui?-dijo el sorprendido.  
-Es lo que quisiera saber y ¿porque no traes playera?-pregunte confundida.  
-Por que yo duermo en boxers...ups no devi decirlo-dijo el sonrojado y con los ojos como plato viendo mi vestido corto que uso para dormir y yo me sonroje.  
-Estuve toda la noche pegada a tu cuerpo casi desnudo-dije casi gritando.  
Y el me cubrio la boca y me acerco a el.  
-Shh...  
Se entre abrio mi puerta y era mi prima Paulina y nos vio juntos, a mi con el vestidito y a el sin camisa y abrio los ojos como plato.  
-MAMI! ROCIO!-dijo ella y fue corriendo a buscarlas.  
Le quite a Manny la mano de mi boca.  
-No Paulina!  
Pero era tarde mi madre estaba parada en la puerta ahi y nos vio a Manny y a mi.  
-MARIANA DEL ROCIO CANCINO NOVELO!

-Tu hijo es un pervertido-dijo mi madre a Rodolfo.  
-MANUEL PABLO GUTIERREZ O´BRIEN EQUIHUA RIVERA...¿que tienes que decir a tu favor?-dijo Rodolfo.  
-Y tu-dijo mi madre me vio fijo-¿Que diablos hacian?  
-Bueno desperte y...  
-La verdad es que...creeo que fui sonambulo esta noche y... camine hasta aqui ¿que raro?  
-Pero, ¿entonces no hicieron nada malo?-pregunto mi madre.  
-No, solo que Pau se confundio-dije yo.  
-Ah...esto es vergonsozo-dijo mi madre-lo siento por decir esas cosas de ti Manny.  
-No hay problema-dijo el.  
-Bueno nos vemos Rocio y adios Mariana-dijo Rodolfo agarrando del hombro a Manny.  
-Adios Rodolfo-dijo mi madre.  
-Adios-dije.  
-Adios Mariana-dijo Manny.  
Cerraron la puerta y se fueron...

-Acaba ese cereal-dijo mi madre ya que era la unica en la mesa-¿Porque no te arreglaste?-pregunto, estaba medio adormilada por la mayoria de noche del gritoneo.  
Tocaron la puerta.  
-Abre Mariana-dijo mi madre, me encamine a la puerta y abri.  
-Hola-dije emocionada.

**Continuara...**  
No sera Manny quien estara esta vez, espero que les guste.  
Comenten plis, acepto sus criticas y cumplidos.


End file.
